


New Year, New Love

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve! Sam and Jo throw a big party in the hopes of Dean finally meeting their friend, Castiel. Both men have resisted being set up, until they finally meet at the party. Will fireworks fly at midnight? Do these two belong together like Sam and Jo believe they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Love

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I challenged each other to write a New Year's Eve fluff/mature fluff one-shot under 2,500 words. This is my attempt. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I would like to thank my editor/sister for always proofreading my work and correcting my mistakes.

 

~~~~~

December 31, 5:00 P.M.

Dean's Apartment

~~~~~

 

(Knock, knock)

"Come in Sam." Dean yells through the door.

"You ready, Dean? I told ya I'd be here by 5." Sam's giving his best bitch face.

"Sammy, I just got home. Give me 20 minutes to take a shower and get dressed. This better not be a fucking setup!" Dean yells from the bedroom.

"Dean, just get in the shower and get ready. I promise this isn't a setup. It's just a bunch of friends getting together to ring in the new year. There'll be tons of people there!" Sam yells back.

While Dean's in the shower, Sam texts Jo to confirm whether Castiel is coming to the party.

Sam: Hi Hon, have you heard from Cas?

Jo: Yes, he's on his way. He's running late, but he's coming.

Sam: Ok great. I'll be here a little while. Dean just got home and he's in the shower now.

Jo: Ok Babe, see you soon.

Sam: See you soon.

Sam helps himself to one of Dean's beers and turns on the T.V. while waiting. Twenty minutes later Dean finally emerges from his bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Come on, Dean, I don't wanna see you naked." Sam covers his eyes.

"My house, my rules, plus I'm not naked. I have "little Dean" all covered up."

"Yeah, yeah just get dressed already, would ya!"

Dean disappears again making Sam wait even longer. "Ya know, Sam, I do know where you live. You don't need to wait for me. I think I can manage driving to your house."

"Oh, no! I'm waiting right here for you. I know you'll come up with some reason not to show up if I don't drive you myself."

"So, who's the guy, then?" Dean asks, with sarcasm.

Sam rolls his eyes at his pain in the ass brother. "I told you there's no guy, I just want you to get out and have some fun. Why don't you believe me?"

It's Dean's turn to roll his eyes at Sammy. He knows he's lying through his teeth. Probably some college buddy of theirs. Dean grabs his jacket and heads out the door, without a word, and Sam jumps up to follow him out.

The brothers pull into Sam and Jo's driveway ten minutes later, and there are easily 20 plus cars already there.

"Wow, how many people did you invite?" Dean asks.

"No idea. I told Jo to invite whoever she wanted."

Dean walks in and gets bombarded by Jo right away. She hands him a beer and plants a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Dean! It's so great to see you!" Jo chuckles and takes off.

All Dean can do is shake his head and laugh. "So where's this mystery man?

"I told you, there's NO setup, no mystery man! Just chill, have a few beers, and meet some new people. You need to learn how to relax and have some fun." Sam pats his brother on the back and takes off to talk to some guy with amazing blue eyes, and a perfect ass.

Dean is standing still, enamored with the blue-eyed mystery man when Charlie sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around him. "Hello, Handsome!"

"Hello, Gorgeous! How's my crazy red head doing?" Dean plants a kiss on her forehead. Charlie is like the sister he never had, but almost always wanted.

"I'm better now that I found you...which guy is it this time?" Charlie asks.

"Not sure. Sam insist there's nothing going on. I don't believe him, of course. Who do think it could be?" Dean asks.

"That one! The one with the messy hair, piercing blue eyes, and amazing ass!"

Dean scoffs, "There's no way I'd be that lucky. Although, I did see Sam talking to him. Hmm...I need another beer. I'll catch up with you in a little bit."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

(1 hour later)

Dean has been making his way through the small crowds dispersed around each room. He didn't know Sam and Jo knew this many people.

"DEANO! How the hell are you?" Benny envelopes Dean in a huge hug.

"I'm great, Benny, how the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile. The little wife finally let you out of the house, huh? Do you have a curfew?" Dean chuckles.

"Yeah, Yeah! Still a smartass, huh, Dean? So where's your brother? I haven't seen him all night. Is he trying to find someone for his lonely, single, older brother?" Benny jokes.

"Well, so far, so good. There's no set up attempt yet, but the night isn't over. I'm sure Sam still has something up his sleeve." He tells Benny he's going to step outside and grab some fresh air, since it's really warm in the house, and he'll catch up with him in a little bit. Dean steps out onto the deck and closes the door. There are so many people here, and he needs a moment to himself. Dean's relaxing on the deck when the mysterious blue-eyed man joins him abruptly.

"Oh. Hi. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was out here." Cas says apologetically.

"No worries, there's room for two. I can't believe how many people are here. Who knew my brother knew so many damn people." Dean says.

"So many people... wait your brother? Sam Winchester is your brother? Cas asks.

"Yeah, Sammy's my little brother." Dean is mesmerized by those beautiful blue eyes.

"So, I finally get to meet the famous Dean Winchester. Your brother talks about you all the time."

"Ok...you know me, but who exactly who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas."

"Cas? Hmm... do you have a prick of a brother named Lucifer? From what Jo says he's a real ass."

"Yeah, Luci! JoAnna Beth, she despises Lucifer. I thought she was going to tear him apart one night." Cas laughs.

Dean explains how many times Jo has expressed how much she HATES Luci, and all the cruel things he's heard that have been done to Cas and one of his siblings. "She'd likely kill him, given the chance!"

"Sounds like Jo to me!" Cas laughs.

"Jo thinks very highly of you. I don't know how many times she's tried to set us up. I don't know about you, but I really hate set ups. It's nothing personal. I'm guessing if they could see us now, they'd be pretty proud of themselves," Dean says looking at his hands.

Cas laughs and looks at Dean, who's now gazing into his eyes.

"I suppose they would be smiling if they saw us sitting here together and talking. So... what do you think we should do?" Cas asks.

"Well we've been out here for awhile, so we should probably make our way back in and mingle for awhile, one at a time. We keep our distance, act like none of this happened then meet back here in say... 45 minutes? If we do run into Sam or Jo, don't say anything." Dean says.

Cas nods in agreement. "See you in 45. Don't be late!" Cas flashes a smile and his bright blues, and walks back into the house.

Dean has to stay outside for a few minutes. Cas is having a strange effect on him.

When Dean does make it back inside he's immediately hit with 20 questions by Charlie. "Where the hell have you been? You know I've been looking everywhere for you? Did you know Sam is pissed? He thinks you took off. You better find him before he calls the cops looking for you!" Charlie says.

Dean rolls his eyes and tells Charlie he'll go find him now.

He spots Cas across the room talking to Jo. _I really hope he doesn't say anything...please, Cas. Ok. Jo is walking away. Cas, look over here damnit...phew he didn't say anything._ Cas looks at Dean and nods his head once. Hopefully that means everything is good.

Dean spots his brother, and he does look really pissed, but also relieved that Dean didn't take off.

Sam pulls him into the hallway. "Dean, where the hell have you been? Jo and I have been looking for you. We thought you left!"

Dean is taken aback by Sam's behavior. "What's up with you tonight? I told you I would be here, and I'm here. I was just taking a breather outside. It's really warm in here. Now would you please calm down? I think you need a drink." Dean hands him a fresh beer and tells him to r.e.l.a.x.!

Sam apologizes and excuses himself.

"Deano, did you find Sam?" Charlie asks.

"He found me, and his panties are in a twist tonight." Dean laughs.

Charlie laughs and agrees with Dean. Sam is quite wound up.

"Dean, lets go get another beer!" She grabs his hand and leads him to the bar.

Dean keeps checking his watch...he doesn't want to be late! He swallows the last bit of his beer and excuses himself. "Where are you going?" Charlie asks.

"It's hot in here. I just need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

 _What's up with him? He's been disappearing a lot tonight._ Charlie waits a few minutes, then attempts to find Dean outside.

Cas steps out onto the deck and is disappointed to not see Dean. _Well, I_ am _a few minutes early, and he_ was _talking to that beautiful red head._

"You looking for someone? Did you think I wouldn't show?" Dean asks, backing Cas slowly up to the patio door.

"I wasn't sure, we did just meet, and you were talking to that red head..." Dean is so close, Cas can feel his breath on him.

"I'm true to my word, Castiel." Dean leans in and lightly brushes his lips against Cas'. "Do you want me to back off?" Dean whispers into Cas' warm welcoming mouth.

Cas shakes his head and wraps his hands behind Deans neck, pulling their lips together forcefully, and nibbles at Dean's lower lip asking for permission to enter. Dean opens his mouth, to the hot, wet kiss. They grind up against each other, and when they finally come up for air, both of them are panting.

"Ok, that was amazing." Dean licks his lips, wanting to plunge his tongue back into Cas' mouth.

"You are bad, Dean Winchester. If we don't walk back into that house right now, we're both going to have a lot to explain." Cas sighs.

Dean brushes his wet lips across Cas' for a chaste kiss and walks back inside, leaving Cas to compose himself.

Dean makes his way to the nearest bathroom, and proceeds to settle himself down.

Dean walks out of the bathroom and instantly gets pounced on. "Dean Fucking Winchester! Are you going to explain to me what I just witnessed?" Charlie hisses at Dean.

"Are you going to tell me why you were spying on us?" Dean snaps back.

"You've been disappearing all night, and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Dean gives her that 'don't give me that bullshit' look. "So which one was it? Sam or Jo?" Dean feels bad for snapping at Charlie since, after all, it's not her fault.

"It wasn't either of them. I was worried about you, Dean. I know Sam has been on your case. Sorry for caring." Charlie turns to walk away and Dean pulls her in for a hug.

"Sorry, Red, I shouldn't take it out on you. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just get so fed up with their constant meddling." Dean says.

"Ok, but Dean, are you going to share?" Charlie's eyes wide with anticipation.

"We're both pretty sure this was the set up that was planned. Sam has been trying to get me to go out with this friend of theirs for months, and I keep shying away from it. Come to find out from our short conversation outside, that person was Castiel. They've been doing the same with him." Dean explains, still shying away from the details of the kiss...the magnificently hot kiss.

Dean can tell Charlie isn't exactly satisfied with his answer, but he isn't sure how much he should indulge quite yet.

Charlie kisses him on the cheek and concedes that she isn't going to get any more info out of Dean at this point. The two of them join the rest of the party, both finding themselves another beverage.

11:15 p.m.

Dean spots Sam, Jo and Castiel making their way towards him and Charlie at the makeshift bar. Charlie doesn't wasn't to get involved in, so she grabs her beer and takes off in the opposite direction.

"Thanks for the support, Red!" Dean yells at her. _Oh great, they're headed straight for me. Well, Cas is holding a straight face, so I can too. We can't let them know yet. I would love to kiss those sexy lips again at midnight. Maybe grab on to that firm, tight ass, push him against the wall, grind against each other a bit..._ Dean is peeling the label off his beer nervously when they finally reach him.

"How's it going Deano?" Sam asks.

"Just fantastic! Who's this?" Dean asks.

"Dean, this is our friend, Castiel. He's the one we wanted you to meet. Yes, we lied. We've been trying for months to hook you two up, and you both keep avoiding the subject. We're sorry we lied, but it was the only way to get you both here. We threw this party just to get you both here, so can you two please sit down and talk?" Jo asks.

Dean and Cas look at each other, and look back at Sam and Jo's pleading eyes. Cas speaks up and tells them that they will promise to find some time to sit down before the night is over. Sam and Jo seemed satisfied with Cas' answer and excuse themselves.

"I'm guessing that means we are suppose to sit and talk now...would you like to step out on the patio, Dean?"

Cas looks around to make sure no one is looking and takes Dean's hand, pulling him out to the patio. Pushing him up against the wall, he leans his body into Dean's muscular frame. He can smell the engine grease mixed with soap and a hint of aftershave...the perfect mixture for someone so masculine. That amazing smell that makes Dean, well, Dean.

Cas brushes his lips over Dean's, remembering what the last kiss felt like, wanting that feeling again. He finally kisses him with a full-on open mouth, inviting Dean's tongue into his hot mouth. Dean moans, aching for a deeper connection with Cas.

Dean grabs onto Cas' perfectly rounded ass, lifts him up and turns them so Cas is pressed up against the wall. Cas' hands are all over Dean, exploring his perfect abdomen and chest. "Dean, we need to stop before we get cau..." Cas is cut off.

"AHEM!" Sam clears his throat, looking amused and happy at the same time.

Cas and Dean look at each other, Cas stands back on his own feet, and they both drop their gazes to the ground.

 _SHITDAMNSHITDAMN!_ "We've just been busted!" Dean says.

"So, this is where the two of you have been disappearing to all night." Sam chuckles.

Cas explains that he had walked out on the deck earlier when Dean was out there getting some fresh air. They got to talking and each realized who the other was. They both decided to see if they could get away with acting like they didn't know each other. It had worked great most of the night, but then Sam and Jo introduced them, and they got careless.

"What's going on, why does Cas have his arm around Dean? Oh my god, you two, you're...is it true? ...you like each other? That's where you two have been sneaking off to? The patio? This is so fricking awesome!" Jo squeals in delight.

"JoAnna Beth, you need to settle!" Dean points at her. "Yes, we do like each other. And it's almost midnight. Should we join the rest of the party? You know, this will be the first New Years Eve I've got someone to kiss at midnight." Dean takes Castiel by the hand and leads him inside.

Sam and Jo follow them with the biggest smiles on their faces. They are SO proud of themselves. Finally, they found a way to get their best friends together.

The countdown begins: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Dean and Cas wrap their arms around each other and kiss passionately as the ball drops.

 

 


End file.
